Mixing Business with Pleasure
by Alysmiller
Summary: This is pure Stendan filth! Takes place after Ste and Brendan bake bread together. One shot


'Bread's ready to come out!'

Ste ran over to the oven, squealing like a little child when the timer went off and he pulled out the golden brown loaf and placed it on the side, admired and inhaled the beautiful scent.

'Look at that Bren. Bloody beautiful!'

Brendan chuckled, came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ste's torso, stroking his ribcage through the material of his shirt, resting his chin on his shoulder.

'Gorgeous.'

He picked at the top of the loaf and Ste slapped his wrists with his fingertips, nudging his hips backwards into Brendan's groin.

'No! Jesus Brendan it's for the guests at the wedding'

'Yeah but it smells good. Can't we eat it?'

'No!'

Ste giggled, planted a quick kiss on Brendan's cheek and stared at him, appreciating his beauty.

Ste was so in love with him, he wanted nothing more than to spend every living day with this man. Brendan had been determined to reinforce the fact that he'd changed, but Ste knew that. Ever since Lynsey died, Brendan had shown him his vulnerable side, showed that he wasn't invincible.

'Why you looking at me like that?'

'Coz... I just... I love you'

'Awww. I love you too.'

He quickly planted a kiss on Ste's lips, before nudging him out of the way and he began cutting the bread into slices, and Ste started cleaning the counter behind him. Then he saw the packet of flour and he was finding it hard to resist. A mischievous grin spread across his face and he carefully placed his hand inside, trying not to rustle the sides and he picked up a handful of flour.

'Oh... Brendan'

'Yeah?'

He turned and did a double take, and Ste threw the flour at him, a cloud filling the room and he slapped his palm against Brendan's back, a white handprint marked into his black shirt.

'Woops!'

Ste deliberately started to rub at it, smudging the flour into the material.

'Awww no Bren. Looks like that'll have to come off'

Brendan raised his eyebrows in disbelief and smirked when Ste seductively began to undo the buttons, starting at the top and slowly working his way down, gradually unmasking his pale, toned chest.

'You know, if you wanted me to take my shirt off, all you had to do was ask'

The corner of his mouth curled into a smile, his lips, so fucking gorgeous and Ste couldn't help but kiss them, lick along Brendan's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, stretching his palms over Brendan's ribs and stomach, sliding his shirt off of his muscular shoulders and allowing it to fall to the floor like water gathering at his feet, before curling his arms around his neck, standing on his tiptoes and flushing their bodies together, so close, so little space, not even room for a sheet of paper.

His blood began to pulse through his body, as Brendan licked inside his mouth, intertwining their tongues and scratching at his hips through his shirt and he felt Brendan shuffle slightly, yet paid no attention until he heard a squirting noise, to which he pulled away and realised Brendan had squirted a lump of tomato puree into his hand. Before Ste could react, he splattered the puree over Ste's chest, rubbing it down his blue shirt.

'Ooops'

He opened his mouth and pulled a teasing expression of surprise, raising his eyes brows, then licking the tomato puree off of his fingers.

'Well... Steven, looks like that'll have to come off.'

His smile was somewhat triumphant, still teasing and cheeky and he mirrored Ste's actions, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, stroking his arms.

'Bren if you wanted me to take my shirt off, all you had to do was ask'

He possessed Brendan's lips again, pressing their bodies together, the skin on skin contact sending them over the edge, the heat radiating onto each other and Ste groaned in Brendan's mouth when he cupped his bum in his hands, giving it a light squeeze before picking him up by his thighs, sweeping him from the floor.

'Be a good boy and just...'

Brendan mumbled against Ste's lips and nodded in the direction of the counter and Ste swiped an arm backwards, knocking the chopping board and other utensils to the floor. Brendan sat him down, and wrapped his arms around the boy's body, stroking his warm, golden skin and licking his chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue and Ste groaned, combing his fingers into Brendan's hair.

'Pretty sure health and safety will have summet to say about this'

Ste huffed, and Brendan suddenly stopped, pulling away slightly with a smirk on his face.

'Yeah. Yeah you're right. We should stop doing this'

'NO!'

Ste yanked on Brendan's wrist before he could pull away.

'Don't stop Bren. Don't ever stop.'

He tried to pull him in for another kiss.

'No Steven. You're so right. We could get closed down-'

'Oh for god sake Brendan. Come here!'

He forced his lips upon him, hopping off of the counter, throwing himself forward and Brendan pinned him to the wall, fumbling with the boy's belt, relieving him of the uncomfortable, tight friction and he dropped to his knees, refusing to take it slow. There was no time for that. He took Ste's throbbing dick in whole, right down to the base, licking and sucking and swallowing him.

'Fuck Bren'

Ste's head fell back against the wall, his eyes rolling back into his head at the wet heat of Brendan's mouth, completely engulfing him and relieving some of the pressure as he sucked and slurped him down. Ste put a hand on the back of Brendan's head and gently started to thrust and rotate his hips, forcing his dick down Brendan's throat and mumbling incoherently, his knees beginning shake at the immense pleasure.

Brendan quickly pulled away and turned the boy, parted his arse cheeks and began rimming him. Ste shuddered as Brendan fucked him with his tongue and he couldn't help but reach a hand behind and thread his fingers through Brendan's hair, groaning as Brendan began to lick up his spine.

'You're so good with your tongue'

'You're pretty little ass always asks to be fucked'

Ste chuckled and started to slide down the wall and Brendan watched him with wide eyes.

'What're you doin?'

'You always say I have a pretty mouth. Your dick is about to _fuck_ my pretty mouth'

Ste popped Brendan's button hurriedly, unzipped him and gave his cock several hard strokes, running his thumb over the tip, smothering the pre-cum.

'You're a filthy fucker'

'Hmm. You wouldn't have it any other way though'

And with that, Ste closed his mouth around Brendan's cock, taking him in inch by inch until he was deep throating him and he then started to suck on Brendan's balls, rolling them about with his tongue, scratching down his bare thighs with one hand and touching himself with the other.

Brendan watched in fascination as Ste continued to suck him off, stroking fingers through his hair and shivering when a tingle ran through his pelvic muscles like electricity pulsing through a telephone wire.

'Stop. Stand up'

Ste gave his dick one last kiss and lick before standing.

'You gunna fuck me now big boy?'

He gazed at him with wide eyes and dilated pupils.

'Well maybe I wanna rim you some more'

'Well maybe I want your dick in my ass'

Ste chewed on his bottom lip. Brendan thought he was a cheeky fucker, trying to take control, and he wasn't going to let some filthy talk destroy his dominance. But then Ste started to stroke his cock, his face softening and the boy ran his tongue across his teeth.

'Fine. If you won't fuck me...Looks like I'll have to fuck myself.'

His voice was high pitched, innocent. He reached his hand behind him and was about to prepare himself, when Brendan grabbed his wrist and pushed him hard against the wall.

'Oh no you don't'

Ste grinned at how easy it was to penetrate the walls Brendan had built. It was so easy for him to get him off his high horse and he knew Brendan couldn't resist.

'Come on then. Nice and deep. Just how I like it'

Brendan shoved his fingers in his mouth and slid his hand around Ste's waist until he was at his tight, quivering entry and he gently inserted a finger and shut his eyes as Ste groaned against his neck in pleasure. He quickly accompanied the first finger with a second, sliding in and out, stretching to accommodate.

'Fuck me Bren'

'Slow down... Let me just...'

Another finger, and he bit on Ste's neck, grazing his teeth over his collar bone.

He enjoyed using his fingers, loved driving Ste crazy until he was begging for it.

'Jesus Christ Brendan just fuck me. Now. Put your giant nine inch cock inside of me you bastard!'

Holy fuck, that was it. That got his juices flowing and now he needed it as much as Ste did. Being sworn at was a strange turn on for Brendan, it kind of showed how desperate the boy was, that his teasing had driven him over the edge.

Brendan lifted Ste by his thighs and pinned him to the wall, lined himself up and slowly penetrated, his head spinning from the tight heat and delicious friction.

'Oh yes Bren. Fucking finally'

Ste dropped his head against the wall and dug his nails into Brendan's shoulder, circulating his hips and clenching his inner muscles around the dick that was buried deep inside of him.

'Deeper. Balls deep baby'

'Fuck. I love it when you talk dirty'

Ste looked Brendan in the eyes and stared, truly stared at him as he sunk lower onto Brendan's cock and then his jaw dropped when his sensitive gland got rubbed.

'Right there...right... there.'

Brendan stayed strong, continuing to hold the boy up, a pair of strong legs wrapped around his waist and he picked up the pace, thrusting deep, hard and fast, rubbing Ste's prostate continuously and the boy was screaming his name, tossing himself off at the same time and Brendan pressed his tongue to Ste's naked chest, licking up his salty skin and dominating his mouth, biting on his bottom lip and turning his head to chew on his earlobe, flicking it with his tongue and then sucking on the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Like every man, Brendan's arms began to shake and weaken as Ste's weight alternated in his arms, so he lay him down on the counter, pulling out momentarily and he climbed on top and quickly re-entered, fucking him twice as fast and he took over, taking hold of Ste's dick and furiously jerking him off. Ste sat with one hand behind him, supporting his weight, the other, curled around Brendan's neck, forcing their foreheads together.

'Bre...Bren... I'm gunna cum... fuck don't stop!'

Ste screamed as his orgasmic muscles began to burn and viciously contract and cum shot across his hot, sweaty belly. He yanked on a clump of Brendan's hair and dug his heels into his waist, sweat falling down his face.

'Steven...'

Brendan buried his face in Ste's neck and groaned loudly as he reached climax, taking a chunk of Ste's neck into his mouth and biting on it as he spunked inside of his lover.

'Oh my god'

He slumped in the boy's arms, resting his head on his chest and listening to his pounding heartbeat, their chests heavily rising and falling as they panted, inhaling and exhaling deep, jagged breaths.

'I'm so glad I chose a man with a big dick'

Brendan raised his head, a frown across his forehead.

'You saying you're only with me coz of my nine inches?'

Ste pretended to consider, then ran a thumb down his cheek.

'Course not. I love you with all me heart. You know that. Your nine inches is a bonus though'

Brendan cracked a smile, and kissed his way up to Ste's lips.

'I love you too'

He planted a delicate and soft kiss on the end of Ste's nose and he hopped off of the counter and attempted to clean himself up. Ste followed suit, grabbing his boxers and chinos and lazily pulling them up his legs, not bothering to buckle his belt.

'Oh shit'

Brendan slapped a hand to his forehead.

'What?'

He followed the path Brendan made with his eyes.

'Oh fuck!'

He burst into a fit of laughter, flinging an arm around his torso and kneeling as he tried to compose himself.

'See this is what happens when you make me cum really hard! Bren this is your fault!'

Ste's orgasm had been so powerful, he had came all over the loaf of bread he and Brendan had made.

'Well... I can only take that as a compliment Steven. Looks like we'll have to bake another loaf'


End file.
